Courage
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: Blaine veía emocionando como su hija daba vueltas en medio de la sala.


**Los personajes no soy mios son de el maravilloso Ryan**

**Este es mi primer fic de Klaine hace mucho que lo queria hacer, yo amo a esta pareja, bueno pues espero lo disfruten **-

* * *

En medio de la sala de la casa Anderson-Hummel colgaba un letreo enmarcado con la palabra ''Courage'' pintada en diferentes colores, esa había sido el primer adorno que Kurt había puesto en la casa y estaba ahí desde hace 10 años.

Cada vez que Blaine salía a una gira corta, Kurt se sentaba horas frente a ese cuadro oyendo cada dueto que había cantado con su ahora marido, Blaine también lo observaba porque jamás creyó que esas palabras hayan tenido tanto impacto en Kurt.

Su Kurt, esa persona que no cambiaría por nada del mundo, esa persona que ahora estaba apurada en la cocina era la única que había logrado alejar todos sus miedos, porque Blaine pensaba que si tenía a alguien como Kurt a su lado podía soportar lo que sea.

En New York había empezado el invierno y las noches en especial eran frías, por eso Kurt cada noche preparaba una olla de chocolate caliente para después reunirse con Blaine en la sala, ahí los dos se acurrucaban en el sillón tapados con una manta y viendo algún musical o simplemente dejando que la televisión hablara, pero hoy era diferente a todas esas noches.

Esta noche no eran solo Kurt y Blaine, también había una pequeña niña de 5años que revoloteaba por la sala. Hace 10 meses ellos habían adoptada a Isabelle, una pequeña hermosa, tenía los ojos verdes iguales a los de Kurt y el mismo carácter de Blaine, pensaban que había sido mandada para ellos, en cuanto Kurt la vio ahí parada en una esquina del salón supo que ella tenía que ser su hija, cuando se acercaron a verla, Blaine se agacho a su altura.

-¿Cómo te llamas, hermosa?- pregunto con amor

-Isabelle- dijo tímida

-¿Por qué no juegas con los demás?-

-Porque soy diferente y no me quieren- la niña solamente le gustaba diferentes cosas que al resto, como musicales de Broadway.

-Nosotros también somos diferentes- murmuro Kurt, Isabelle sonrió al ver como los dos jóvenes de tomaban de la mano.

Resulta que esa niña era la perfecta combinación entre Kurt y Blaine, quedaron tan enamorados que en dos meses la niña ya estaba en su casa.

Isabelle amaba a sus dos padres así como tenia compañeros que la molestaban también tenía amigos que la defendían y querían.

Esa noche Kurt sirvió tres tazas de chocolate y había puesto más galletas de lo usual.

Camino hacia la sala para encontrarse a sus dos grades amores, Blaine veía emocionando como su hija daba vueltas en medio de la sala, mostrando a su padre el vestido nuevo que tía Rachel y tío Finn le habían comprado.

-Te ves hermosa, amor- dijo Kurt mientras se sentaba junto a su esposo

-Gracias Papi Kurt- la niña dio una vuelta más y se acurruco en medio de los dos

Les entrego las tazas de chocolate y se pusieron a ver un recital que estaba pasando en la tele, de un salto abrió las pequeñas puertas que estaban abajo del televisor.

Para sacar un enorme álbum color azul.

Empezó a darle vueltas a las páginas y vio varias fotos de tu Papi Kurt y su tía Rachel pero después de unas 5 hojas vio una foto enorme con muchas personas, un joven en silla de ruedas sostenía un letrero que decía ''Glee Class 2012''

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto con curiosidad la niña

-Nuestro coro de la escuela- Recordó Kurt con alegría

-Mira don mis tíos- dijo la niña señalando a Finn y Rachel- Y él es mi tío Rory -

-Ellos fueron con nosotros en ese club- Aclaro Blaine- Los demás los conocerás en navidad pequeña-

-¿Les gustaba mucho el club?-

-Yo lo amaba- contesto rápido Kurt- Al principio odiaba a tu tía Rachel era insoportable, toda una diva-

-Como si tú no lo fueras amor- dijo Blaine en tono de broma lo cual hizo ganarse un ligero golpe de parte de su marido- A mí también me gustaba mucho el club-

La niña siguió pasando las hojas para encontrar una foto de su padre Blaine con un uniforme, saco azul y corbata del mismo color y rayas rojas.

-¿Por qué papi Blaine trae otro uniforme?-

-Bueno yo iba en Dalton, una escuela solo para hombres cuando conocí a tu papa Kurt, un día él fue a verme actuar con el coro de mi escuela, y déjame decirte hermosa, que ese mismo día salió enamorado de mi- rio

-Eres tan presumido Anderson- se quejó Kurt- pero es verdad, ese día me enamore de él-

-Después de varias salidas, Kurt se cambió a mi escuela- la niña puso cara de interrogación- Donde es estudiaba lo molestaban por ser diferente-

-¿Cómo a mí?- Pregunto su hija

-No amor, a mí me golpeaban- recordó con tristeza el ojiverde

-Así que después de un tiempo veía a tu papi diario- Blaine le dedico una mirada de amor a Kurt- Pero me di cuenta que tu papa era un poco infeliz, pues extrañaba mucho a sus antiguos compañeros, lo convencí para que volviera, aunque eso significaría alejarme del amor de mi vida- Isabelle soltó un suspiro cuando oyó las palabras de su papá

-Pero no te imaginas que hizo tu papi Blaine-

-¿Qué hizo papi Kurt?-

-Se cambió a mi escuela porque no podía vivir sin mí- dijo orgulloso, Blaine rodo los ojos.

-¿es cierto papi Blaine?-

-Sí, esa es la verdad, no podía vivir sin ti Kurt, jamás he podido hacerlo-

Tras varias historias de las fotografías, incluyendo aquel cumpleaños donde Blaine se cayó encima de la mesa por el grito de ''Feliz Cumpleaños'' de sus cuñados y su marido, también recordaron la noche de la graduación de Kurt, según lo que Blaine conto le había prometido a Kurt buscarlo al final del semestre. También al ver la foto de sus padres con sus tíos, Kurt estallo en rosas, al recordar que esa foto era de cuando Rachel había tenido a su primer hijo hace dos años.

-Tu tía Rachel se la paso gritándole a tu tío Finn- empezó a reírse Kurt- y el pobre de tu tío no sabía qué hacer con su esposa embarazada e histérica-

-Kurt- lo regaño Blaine pero también le fue imposible no reprimir una risa

-Ustedes se aman mucho, ¿me aman a mí?-

-Más que a nada en este mundo- contestaron los dos

-Yo también los amo mucho papitos pero mucho- y la última palabra fue acompañada por un bostezo

-Vamos princesa a dormir-Blaine cargo a su pequeña hija, mientras ella se recargaba en su hombro y se empezaba a dormir.

Blaine la acuesta despacio y la tapa con delicadeza

-Buenas noches princesa- dice dándole un beso en la frente- Te amo-

-Yo también te amo papi Blaine- e Isabelle cae en un sueño profundo

-Eres el mejor padre del mundo- le oye decir a Kurt cuando entra a su habitación

-Somos los mejores padres del mundo- lo corrige él, dándole un beso

-Gracias Blaine, por darme algo que jamás imagine: Una hermosa familia con la persona que amo-

- Las gracias te las tendría que dar a ti Kurt, por darme el coraje para enfrentar todos mis miedos-

Los dos se sonríen porque en el fondo saben que si no fuera porque están juntos no serían así de felices, juntos tienes el coraje para proteger a su familia y juntos era simplemente una hermosa familia.

* * *

**Es corto, lo se, pero fue un momento de inspiración **

**Los quiere **

**Katniss Mellark**


End file.
